Such a device has already been described in connection with FIG. 5 of Austrian Patent No. 302,129. This device has the disadvantage that the band, Which is thicker than the height of the lateral borders, in which bearing axles are supported, when the skier steps with the ski boot into the binding, is pressed forwardly beyond the front edge by the ski boot and is thus deformed.
A similar disadvantage exists in the design according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,965 in which the band is guided only in lateral grooves of a plate-shaped support member. Therefore, lateral borders are missing in this design (see FIGS. 2 and 5).
This is also the case in the device according to Austrian Patent No. 311,231 in which the position of the band is defined in longitudinal direction of the ski only by the bend in the support member.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,990 illustrates in FIG. 5 a closed flat cushion in which a lubricant is stored and which is fastened to the upper side of the ski by means of an adhesive. The cushion is in the ball area of the ski boot. The release of the ski boot is supposed to be helped with this cushion during a twisting fall of the skier.